Black Stories Untold
by Scriptoria
Summary: Everyone has his secrets. The members of the Black family are no exception.
1. Introduction

This is a collection of one-shots, each of them containing at least one member of the Black family.

Points of view are changing and the stories are not connected to each other.

This are not really SongFics but each one is inspired by some lines of various Nickelback Songs. I put them above the story, as a title and integrated them in the text.

You don't have to know the songs to understand the stories, I only wanted you to know were the lines come from.

I hope you enjoy reading and leave me review. :-)

Scriptoria


	2. One

**It's not like you to say sorry  
>I was waiting on a different story<strong>

"Throwing my papers into the black lake? Are you mad? You know I've been working on them for weeks!"

Severus held up a few wet pages. The ink was trickling away, dripping down from the pages and forming a puddle at his feet.

The other boy just put on a wicked smile, sat down on a table in the empty classroom and lazily ran his fingers through his black hair.

"You can rewrite them. I'm sure you memorized them well enough."

That was the moment when the anger, which had been bubbling inside Severus, finally possessed him. The bored expression on the other ones face paired with his excruciating arrogance let the Slytherin realize the bitter truth: This would never change.

"You're the smuggest and most selfish person, I know."

His opponent got up, approaching him very slowly. He stopped when their faces were only inches apart, close enough that Severus felt his breath against his own lips.

"And still you keep coming."

"It's not like you to say sorry, is it?"

The other one laughed softly and touched Severus face with his long delicate fingers.

"You know, it's not."

Their lips touched briefly and normally he would have had the Slytherin at this time, but not tonight. This had to end. Severus broke away, took a few steps back and straightened himself.

"What are you doing, Sev?"

"I'm leaving."

"Come on, it's just paper and ink."

"It's not about paper and ink. It's about how things are not going to change. I've been waiting long enough, my patience is wearing thin."

"Waiting for what?"

"For a different story, I guess."

He slammed the door, leaving back a confused Sirius Black.


	3. Two

**How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
>Why weren't we able<br>To see the signs that we missed**

The crackling of the fire and the warmth, which it emanated, were very welcome for Narzissa. Although the temperatures outside were quite common for a winter like this, a freezing cold had recently spread in Malfoy Manor, which made it impossible for her to really get comfortably warm.

She dreaded her current situation with all these people going in and out, invading her privacy. They were intruders in a house, which had once been her safe heaven and she had no chance of getting rid of them. Narzissa wondered if living here would ever be the same.

Staring out of a window, she was watching the severe storm, which kept howling and made the snowflakes dance outside. It was the perfect weather to match her emotions. She was also churning and restless.

Narzissa remembered the times, when she had sat on the window sill back at home together with her sisters, watching the snow coming down and being excited to go outside. They had made a promise to stick together no matter what.

She shook her head. That time was long gone and in the end they had both left her: Meddy by marrying that man and Bella by having her mind, body and soul shattered. Narzissa did not blame them, but she missed her sisters, their smiles and the feeling of closeness.

A pale hand with long fingers touched her shoulders: "What are you looking at?"

She had been so lost in thought that she had not heard Lucius coming in.

"The snow.", she whispered and turned around.

Although her husband was smiling at her, it was not sincere enough to convince Narzissa. Lucius had not lost his good looks while in Azkaban, but she could see the aftermath of that horrible time in his eyes and in his smiles, which had not been as broad and beaming as they used to for quite a time. It hurt her to see him like this, another thing which she blamed the Dark Lord for.

The couple persisted in an embrace and Narzissa felt like all the pain and sorrow, which she had been swallowing, were finally coming up to the surface. But in Lucius arms she felt safe, protected and understood. He softly stroked her hair and she hung on to this precious moment, when they were truly alone.

As they pulled apart, their fingers were still intertwined. Lucius tone was bitter, when he asked: "How the hell'd we wind up like this?" His wife knew what he meant, but still had no answer. So many things had changed and certainly not all for the better.

"I don't know, Lucius. We believed, I guess. Believed in a man, who promised us a better life. Believed in ideas, which were new and fascinating. We got involved in something, which spinned out of control and at some point it was too late to turn back." Narzissa did not even try to sound encouraging or sugar-coating. She had never needed to pretend around Lucius.

He closed his eyes and their foreheads were touching when he whispered: "I'm sorry. I truly am. I did not mean to…" His voice broke and it was tearing her heart apart to see her husband like this.

Narzissa pulled him closer, looked in his stormy grey eyes and said: "It is not your fault, Lucius. I may not be a death eater, but I believed in Riddle as well. We were both not able to see the signs that we missed. And now it is not about ideology anymore. It's about survival."

"And we will survive, I promise you, Cissy." There he was back- the strong, self-confident man, whom she had loved and trusted nearly all of her life. When Lucius was on her side, everything seemed possible and all the cold was suddenly gone.


	4. Three

**Someone told me love would all save us  
>But how can that be, look what love gave us<strong>

Rain was falling from the sky, where huge dark clouds had gathered, the rain drops knocking at the windows. A flash of lightning enlightened the room now and then, but in the meantime it stayed dark. All the candles were extinguished, since she did not want any light, she could not stand it at the moment.

Lying in her bed, she suppressed the urge of standing up and walking around. It would not make it better and she really needed sleep at the moment. But how could she drift away into the land of dreams, when she was currently living her own personal nightmare in reality?

Absorbed in thought, she did not hear the rumbling on the stairs, which announced the arrival of someone at the house. Only when the door opened and a deep voice asked: "Bella? Are you still awake?", she realized that her husband had finally come home.

Although she wanted to scream at him and bombard him with all her frustration and anger, she only answered: "Yes." She knew what was about to happen, if she did.

Rodolphus turned on the light and she had to blink to see anything at all. His robe was covered in rain and blood, his face wearing the usual satisfied look, when he came back from a successful raid. "We got that filthy mudblood of an auror.", he cheered and told her all the gruesome details, while he changed.

She could not suppress a sarcastic remark: "Well, I'm glad to hear that you had such a pleasure killing one stupid auror, while you were supposed to work. Your department sent a dozen owls, asking where you are and why you did not do your presentation. And the Zabinis were very confused that you did not accompany me to their dinner."

Rodolphus frowned and made one step closer to her: "I guess, ridding the world of such people is a sensible job and most women would be proud, if their husband did things like that." Bella got out of bed and snorted: "Didn't you marry me, because I'm not like most women? Well, I did marry you, because you were a suitable option: a man from a pure-blood family, doing his job well and knowing his social duties. But I've come to notice that there is very little left of that."

The moment she spoke these words, she knew that she had better kept quiet. Before she could get hold of her wand, her husband raised his own and cried: "Crucius!" Pain flooded her body as she fell down on the floor, but she did not give him the satisfaction of screaming or crying. She had done it the first times, now she only waited until it was over, staring him straight in the eye.

Then she simply got up and said: "I'm going to bed now." Rodolphus had a disdainful look on his face, when he stormed out of the room, screaming: "Remember your place, wife!"

One or two tears came streaming down her cheek, now that she was alone. How could she have possibly been in love with him? Thinking back at times, when he was still courting her, she realized that the reason she had fallen for him was that he had treated her as an equal. But soon enough she had got to know that his belief of a good wife was worse than that of any other. He wanted someone like Cissy- beautiful, quiet, never questioning, no own opinion. And he always kept telling her that, if it had not been for her wild beauty, he would have never considered marrying her.

When she was a girl, someone had told her that love was the thing, who would all save them. But how could that be, looking at what love gave her?


End file.
